Charlie's Secret Lover
by laneykin
Summary: Charlie Weasley is living a secret life in Romania with his girlfriend. Everything is perfect until his brother Bill shows up and begins to ruin things for Charlie.
1. Chapter 1

-1_Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I'm not J.K Rowling and neither are you!_

_a/n: Okay I already have another 2 chapters of this wrote so if I get reviews I'll upload them sooner! Hope you like it. _

Charlie's Secret Lover!

Charlie woke up late on Sunday morning, he rolled over in his bed and realised his girlfriend Ciara was missing. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and pulled on a pair of old jeans. He could smell something cooking as he entered the kitchen. Ciara was standing at the counter stirring a bowl full of some chocolaty mixture.

"Hey Hun," she greeted Charlie cheerfully when she saw him.

"Hey what are you baking?" he asked looking into the bowl she was holding.

"Just some chocolate muffins."

"What's the occasion?"

"I have a craving for chocolate."

They both laughed and Charlie dipped his finger into the gooey chocolate and popped it in his mouth.

"Mmm tastes good," he smiled.

Then there was a knock on the front door.

"I'll get it," Charlie said.

He walked down the hall and opened the front door of his apartment.

"Hey little brother."

Charlie stood frozen in the door, shocked at the sight of his older brother Bill standing there.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed.

"Since when do I need a reason to visit my favourite little brother?"

"Charlie, who is it Hun?" Ciara called from the kitchen.

A sly grin spread across Bill's face.

"Who is that?" he asked eyeing Charlie suspiciously.

Charlie shut the door quickly and ran into his bedroom, grabbing the nearest shirt to him and throwing it on over his head.

"Who was at the door?" Ciara asked as Charlie came back into the kitchen and grabbed his keys.

"Oh it was just an old friend, he needs to talk. Some kind of emergency or something. I won't be long."

"Alright, is everything ok?"

"Yeah it's just something small."

Charlie gave her a quick kiss and headed back down the hall. He opened the front door and Bill was leaning against the opposite wall his arms folded over his chest. Charlie closed the door behind him and as soon as he did, Bill slapped him on the back of the head.

"What was that for?" Charlie asked angrily.

"You slammed the door in my face," Bill replied glaring at him.

Charlie looked at Bill and noticed his hair for the first time. His usual ponytail was gone and his hair was cropped short with hair gel spiking up his fringe.

"What did you do to your hair?" Charlie asked looking at him shocked.

"I thought it was time for a change, and don't go changing the subject. Who was that and why wouldn't you let me in?"

Charlie sighed.

"That's Ciara, my girlfriend."

Bill looked as if his birthday had come early.

"Aww how sweet, ickle Charlie finally got himself a girl. I guess this puts a stop to all those gay rumours."

"And that is exactly why I didn't let you come in."

"So how long have you been living together?"

"Would you believe me if I said a week?" Charlie tried.

Bill raised his eyebrows and Charlie sighed.

"Six months."

"Six months?" Bill repeated dumbfounded.

"Well, umm, yeah about that," Charlie stuttered.

"Does Mum know?"

"What do you think?"

"I can't believe you man. Mum will be furious when she finds out."

"No she won't because she won't find out."

"You honestly think you can keep this from her?"

"I have kept it from her this long."

"Yeah but now I know, maybe I will tell her?"

"If you do, I swear I'll…" Charlie broke off.

"You'll what? Send me an angry letter? Cause if you hadn't noticed bro you live a million miles away and you never visit."

"That's not fair Bill, you know I can't."

"Why? Cause your working all the time? Don't tell me you never get holidays? When I was working in Egypt I visited every summer. Mum hasn't seen you in almost a year and a half Char."

"I can't just leave Ciara here and go to England."

"Who said you had to leave her? She could come too. Mum would be delighted if you brought a girl home to meet her but instead you keep it a secret and don't even tell anyone that you're dating."

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe I don't want to tell anyone, maybe I just want to have my own life with Ciara, just me and her."

"And what about your family Charlie? Are you just going to pretend we don't exist? Write a letter once a month to say you're alive and leave it at that."

"No it's not like that. I do care about everyone but right now it's complicated."

"Complicated how?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Why not? I know what it's like living far away from home, up until a year ago I still was and I know what it's like bringing home your girlfriend to meet everyone for the first time."

"Well it's a little bit more complicated for me. I can't just pack up right now and bring Ciara to meet everyone."

"Why not?"

"Because she's a muggle," Charlie shouted.

Bill was taken aback slightly.

"What difference if she's a muggle or not?"

"She doesn't know anything."

"What do you mean she doesn't know anything?"

"About magic, she doesn't know anything about magic."

"At all?"

"Nothing."

Charlie sat down on a bench. He didn't realise how far he and Bill had walked, he wasn't paying attention to where they were going but they had ended up in the park across the street from his apartment. Bill sat down beside him and put his hand on his shoulder. They sat in silence for a few minutes and then Charlie looked up at Bill.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I didn't think it was going to get this serious."

"It's ok. Hey can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What exactly does she think you work as?"

Charlie laughed.

"A very clumsy chef."

Bill laughed.

"Well I suppose that would explain the burns but what about when she asks you to cook her something and you suck?"

"Hey I can cook."

Bill laughed again.

"Look about what I said about you not visiting, I was out of order. I know it must be hard for you."

"It's ok."

"So when are you going to tell her?"

"Tell her what?"

"About magic, duh!"

"I'm not she would freak out."

"Well you said yourself it's getting serious and once Fred and George find out you have a secret girlfriend you will be getting all sorts of letters from them, they might even visit."

"You can't tell them Bill. Come on please."

"Are you telling me that you're afraid of your younger brothers?"

"Yeah! They would tell the whole world and then show up here unannounced and blow my whole secret."

"True so how about this, I'll give you a deadline."

"A deadline?"

"Yep you have until the end of the week to tell Ciara the truth and then I'm going to tell Fred and George."

Charlie groaned.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Cause it's wrong to keep secrets from the ones you love and I'm looking forward to you bringing a muggle home to meet our crazy family."

"You're the worst brother ever, you know that."

"You have till Friday."

Bill winked at Charlie and with a small pop disappeared.

Charlie sat in the park for a little while longer thinking of how he would break the news to Ciara and then decided he better head home before she worried.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, I'm not J.K Rowling and neither are you!_

Charlie's Secret Lover

"Hey Baby," Ciara said as Charlie walked in the front door and slumped down on the couch beside her.

"Hey," he said half heartedly.

"What's up? Is your friend ok?" Ciara asked looking concerned.

"Friend? Oh yeah, he's fine. I guess I'm just not having a great day."

"Well I have some news that may cheer you up."

"Yeah? Well I have some news for you too and I'm not sure how you will take it but you first."

Ciara smiled despite Charlie's last comment.

"Well I'm not going to beat around the bush…Charlie I'm late."

Charlie looked confused at first but then he suddenly realised.

"Late?" he asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah about three weeks. That doesn't mean anything for definite but I might be…"

"Pregnant," Charlie finished.

"Yeah pregnant," Ciara stared blankly out the window.

"But…but…how? When?"

"Well I didn't think I would have to remind you how but well there is a few times that it could have been."

"So how do we find out for sure?"

"Well I could take a pregnancy test and if that comes out positive then I'll have to go to the doctor."

"Ok so do you have a pregnancy test?"

Ciara laughed.

"No I didn't think I would need one anytime soon but you can buy them at the supermarket. I'll pick one up tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? But I can't wait that long to find out. I can go get one for you right now."

"You won't even know where to look Charlie."

"So I'll ask a salesperson. I just don't want to get all excited unless we're 100 sure."

"You're excited, really?"

"Well yeah. I have always wanted to be a Dad."

This made Ciara smile even more and she kissed Charlie on the cheek.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear that. So what do you have to tell me?"

"What?"

"You said you had something to tell me too."

"Oh umm yeah, it wasn't important."

"It sounded important. Go on tell me."

"Oh it's just my brother wants to come visit during the week but if you don't want him to with everything that's going on…"

"No, I would love to meet your brother. I have heard so much about your family and I haven't got to meet any of them. So which brother?"

Charlie groaned a little.

"Bill."

Ciara laughed.

"Great but will he really come all this way just for a quick visit? Maybe you should ask him to stay a few days."

"NO!" Charlie said a little too fast.

"Why? What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing it's just well he has two kids so he won't be able to stay away from them for longer than a day. He would go insane with worry!"

This made Ciara smile.

"Do you think we will be like that some day?"

Charlie grinned.

"I hope so."

"Okay go get the test. I want to know now."

"Okay," Charlie smiled and headed out the front door again.

The supermarket was only a 5 minute walk so it wasn't long before he was stepping in through the door wondering what a pregnancy test looked like. He had never even heard of one before. In the wizarding World there was a simple spell to find out whether or not you were pregnant.

"Do you need any help sir?" a shop assistant asked.

Charlie must have looked as confused as he felt.

"Umm do you have any pregnancy tests?" He asked blushing slightly.

"Yes we do. Right this was sir."

Charlie followed her to the medicines counter. He never would have thought of looking for them over here.

"We have the 3 minute test or the 5 minute test," she said gesturing to the boxes hanging on the shelves in front of them.

"Which one is better?"

"Well they both do the same job but the 3 minute test is a little bit more expensive."

"But it's quicker right?"

"Yes of course."

"Ok well I'll take a 3 minute one please."

The woman took the box and scanned it. Charlie handed her the correct amount of muggle money and took his purchase.

"Thank you," he said nodding at the sales woman.

"Good luck," she replied as Charlie left the store.

The whole way home Charlie was wondering what he wanted the outcome of this test to be. As great as it would be to finally be a Dad he also had to worry about that fact that Ciara still didn't know the truth about him and if Bill meant what he said he would have to tell her or else she would find out from the terror twins. And what in the world was he going to tell his mother.

When he got home Ciara was waiting anxiously for him. She took the test off him immediately and went into the bathroom.

"How exactly does this work?" Charlie called through the door.

"It's pretty simple. I just pee on the stick then wait 3 minutes and if a cross appears I'm pregnant and if it's a line I'm not," Ciara called back.

A spell is a lot more simpler Charlie thought.

Charlie heard the door lock click and Ciara opened the door for him. He went inside and stared at the little stick sitting on the toilet seat.

After what felt like the longest 3 minutes of his life a tiny cross appeared at the top of the stick.

Charlie and Ciara both stared at it in silence and then Charlie pulled Ciara into his arms and held her tight to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, I'm not J.K Rowling and neither are you!_

_A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Hope you like this chapter. _

Charlie's Secret Lover

It was Thursday morning and Charlie was sitting in a muggle café in the village near his apartment waiting for his brother to get there. As he sipped his coffee impatiently the bell on the café door jingled and Charlie looked up. Finally, he thought to himself as Bill came over and sat across from him.

"Ok so what's so urgent that you couldn't put in a letter?"

"I need your help man."

"Why? What happened?"

"It's…umm…she…"

"Spit it out already Charlie."

Charlie let out a long sigh.

"Ciara is pregnant."

Charlie had a pained expression on his face.

"She's pregnant?"

"Yeah."

Bill laughed.

"What's so funny?" Charlie asked glaring at him.

"You, knocking up a girl out of wedlock!"

Bill laughed again.

"Can't you at least try not to be such an insensitive jerk."

"Ok calm down."

"How can I calm down? This is terrible. I don't know the first thing about babies and I haven't even told Mom that we're dating. I don't think Ciara is going to have a great first impression if she shows up pregnant!"

"Well I suppose that is a pretty big mess you've got yourself into."

"Tell me something I don't know. Come on Bill you're the older brother, this would be the right time for you to act like it and give me some good advice on what to do."

"Well you're going to have to tell Mum, there's no point trying to hide it. But on the bright side Ginny will be delighted."

"I can't tell Mum or Ginny, because I haven't told Ciara about us yet."

"Seriously? Oh man that's messed up."

"I know I was about to tell her but then she told me she was pregnant and well I couldn't tell her after that so I just told her that you wanted to come visit."

"Really? So I get to visit then. Do I get the honour of staying over night?"

"No I said you couldn't cause you would miss your kids too much so while you're here you better act like the best father ever and it's killing you to be away from them."

"I am the best father ever." Bill smiled.

"Yeah give it a few years and I bet Victoire won't be saying that."

Bill punched Charlie across the table.

"Shut up. Besides we're meant to be talking about your kid not mine."

"Mum is going to freak."

"She might not. Remember when I told her Fleur was pregnant she was delighted to finally be a grandmother."

"Yeah and then the second time you told her she said you were having your kids too close together. What do you think she would say if I told her that the reason I haven't visited in over a year is that I have a girlfriend she has never met who I'm living with and oh yeah she's pregnant and we're not even engaged yet."

Bill let out a low whistle.

"That is quite a mess you have there."

"Once again some good older brother advice would really come in handy right about now."

"Tell Dad first."

"What?"

"Tell Dad first. He'll take it better and then he can soften up Mum first."

"By soften up do you mean…"

"Yep."

Charlie shuddered.

"Oh and also whenever you do decide to tell Mum, I'd make sure Fred and George aren't around."

Charlie groaned.

"That's if I even get the chance to tell Mum. For all I know Ciara is going to freak when I tell her and then leave me for some normal bloke."

"I doubt that."

"Easy for you to say, you never had to deal with something like this."

"True."

"So what would you do? If you were in my situation."

"Well first of all I would tell her the truth about magic and all that, and then if she was ok with it I'd ask her to marry me and settle down so we can have a nice normal-ish family."

Charlie thought about this for a moment.

"That actually sounds like a good plan. When did you get so wise?"

Bill shrugged.

"I'm the oldest, it comes with the territory."

"Well thanks, I hate to admit it but you're actually being helpful."

"Well seen as I am such a big help, are you going to offer me a place to stay for the night?"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes. Fleur's sister is visiting which is the reason I came to visit you the first time, I thought I'd be staying longer. I really don't want to take part in their girly weekend."

Charlie laughed.

"You don't want to take part but you're ok with leaving your son there. Well I guess we know who to blame if he ends up gay."

"Ha ha very funny. So can I stay or not?"

"Ok but on one condition. If you mention or do anything magic related at all…"

"Don't worry I won't."

"Ok then come on," Charlie said getting up and going over to the counter to pay for his coffee. Bill followed him and looked confused at the muggle money Charlie was handing over.

"So you've really been living as a muggle for months?" Bill asked as they walked out of the shop.

"Yeah it's not that bad once you get used to it although in the beginning Ciara must have thought I was a bit thick."

"Well she's right there."

Charlie rolled his eyes and led the way back to his apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

-1_Disclaimer: Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, I__'__m not J.K Rowling and neither are you!_

_A/N: Thanks for all your reviews. I know it's been a while since I updated and this chapter is only short but I hope you all like it anyway. Enjoy! Oh and review please! _

Charlie's Secret Lover

Charlie opened the door to his apartment and Bill followed him inside.

"Ciara, you here?" Charlie called.

"'Hey Babe, gone to the store to pick up a few things for when your brother gets here. Be back soon.'"

Charlie turned around to see Bill reading off a sheet of paper that was stuck to the mirror in the living room.

"Ok well I guess I should show you around," Charlie said.

Bill was too busy looking around the living room curiously.

"What's this?" he said pointing to the television.

"A television," Charlie replied.

"What does it do?" Bill asked with all the curiosity of a two year old.

"It…uh you watch things on it. Didn't you do muggle studies?"

"Nope," Bill shook his head.

"Crap this is going to be worse than I thought."

"Relax I can pretend like I know what's going on…whoa," Bill jumped back from the television as it turned on. Then he leaned in closer to get a better look. "Weird."

"Look forget that," Charlie said grabbing the remote and switching it off.

"How did you do that?" Bill asked looking at him.

"Forget it," Charlie insisted, dragging Bill away from the television.

"What's that?" Bill asked pointing to Ciara's laptop sitting on the coffee table.

"A laptop."

Bill raised his eyebrows.

"It's a computer; you can play games on it and other stuff."

"What's that?" Bill said pointing to a cushion.

"It's just a cushion," Charlie replied getting annoyed.

"Oh right. What's…?"

"Dude I swear if you say those two words again, I'll…"

"What's that?" Bill interrupted pointing to the DVD player on top of the television.

"Shut up!" Charlie said grabbing a cushion off the couch and whacking him across the head with it.

"Okay," Bill said fixing his hair. "Everything is just so weird here."

"Do you want to see where you're staying?"

"Sure."

Charlie led Bill into the spare bedroom. It was a small bedroom with a single bed placed under the window, a night stand beside it and a dresser in the corner.

"It's fairly basic. The only other person that's stayed in here is Ciara's sister," Charlie explained.

"You invited her sister over but you never invited me? That hurts dude."

"Oh shut up! Her sister is normal."

"And I'm not?"

Charlie laughed and left the room.


End file.
